


I call'em as I see'em...But Sometimes I Don't See So Well

by HazyCosmicJive



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bipolar Disorder, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Boys In Love, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Top Even Bech Næsheim, mention of minor oc death, twitter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyCosmicJive/pseuds/HazyCosmicJive
Summary: Isak just wants to study, he doesn't want a new roommate who walks around naked all the time and constantly tests his patience





	I call'em as I see'em...But Sometimes I Don't See So Well

**Author's Note:**

> a while back a saw like 2 fics say they got prompts off of evaesheim on twitter, I don't have a twitter but I went on there and looked at what (she?) had and I saw a couple I thought looked interesting and then I had a bad idea where I said I wonder if I can just jam like 5 of these into one fic, and that's how this came about :/
> 
> also it gets rather explicit about 3/4ths of the way in, I didn't intend for it to be so explicit..but it happened so be forewarned
> 
> the prompts I was inspired by were even going to the library just to see isak, even being loud in the library, roommate walking around naked, they don't like each other but they fuck a lot, locker room sex, and the tinder one
> 
> This takes place over the course of a year

  1. The Library



 

 

Isak had finally decided on what he wanted to do with his life. He’d enrolled in university, uncertain of anything much more than ‘maybe a science degree.’ After enrolling in some prerequisites and a few science courses, he ended up in a few classes with Sana. She, herself, was studying to become a surgeon like her father. Thus, Isak started looking into the medical field and the more he learned about it the more alluring it became. So his mind settled finally, to become a medical doctor. Of course becoming a medical doctor entailed medical school and to get into medical school one had to go through pre-med, which what he was in now. While he had managed all 6s in high school, despite his personal problems at home and within, pre-med was not even in the same league, possibly not even the same game. The work was difficult. The work was a lot. Frankly, he just didn’t have the time to dick around like his friends anymore. As time would have it, he ended up discovering the library. It wasn’t that he didn’t know of it before. He’d been there before, obviously, but now he found himself going there every day, because the library became the only place where he could actually get the work done that he needed. He lived in a flat with Jonas, Magnus, and a third guy who had been assigned to them named Nikolas. It would have been Mahdi, but Mahdi’s cousin had also enrolled and they decided they wanted to room together. Nonetheless, 4 guys, one flat, wasn’t exactly ideal for studying seriously. Especially when the other guys weren’t taking courses nearly as difficult as his. Although Jonas would chastise him for saying the sciences were more difficult than liberal arts. Regardless, there was no peace at home, Magnus was just loud in general, and Isak is pretty sure that besides for classes, he’s never seen Nikolas leave the flat. At the library, however, everyone was there for a reason, and that reason was usually for school, so no one bothered you. He could easily spend 3 hours a day at the library. There was even a spot right in the back, in the left of the building where hardly anyone ever went. That became his spot. That is until _he_ showed up.

 _He_ being an obnoxious, inconsiderate asshole of a guy who only came to the library to disrupt the peace apparently. The first time Isak noticed him was via a loud thud from the table adjacent. It had abruptly startled him out of his focus, even managing to make him jump slightly. Frustrated he looked around for the offensive noise bringer and his eyes landed on a guy, close to his own age, stretched out in a lackadaisical fashion fiddling with the smartphone in front of him. Maybe it was a bit shallow, but Isak’s 20 so it happens, but the first thing he noticed was his looks. This guy was like some young norwegian James Dean wannabe, but that certainly didn’t stop Isak from being attracted to him. True to his lackadaisical demeanor, the guy had his long legs, clad in dark form fitting jeans stretched out for what seemed like miles to Isak’s eyes, onto a chair he had purposely slid out for that exact reason. He was wearing layers, even though it was rather warm for such. He had a light denim jacket over top a maroon sweatshirt with a plain white t-shirt underneath. Not the most compelling outfit yet he looked damn good in it. Isak noticed that everything about this boy was long, not just his legs. His torso stretched out to nice broad shoulders, to a long slender neck, until he reached the stranger’s face. Luckily the boy seemed to be still engrossed in his phone otherwise Isak might have felt a little creepy just staring at him like that. His eyes were downcast so he couldn’t see what color they were, but they were framed with long lashes that casted shadows onto his carved cheekbones. More tantalizing was sharp jawline that lead Isak straight to probably the prettiest lips that he had ever seen. They were full and pink, it reminded him of bubble gum. For a moment he briefly forgot why he was at the library, but he shook his mind out of it. Cute guys come and go, and right now he needed to focus on school, not some pretty blonde boy in the seat next to him.

To his surprise the boy was back again the next day. He was sitting, once again in the seat adjacent to Isak’s table, other than a brief pause Isak paid him no mind. That is, until the boy started making completely unnecessary noise. It was absurd really, there was a loud thud, and then another, and then another, and another. Isak snapped his head up only to stare in confusion as the guy grabbed random books from the shelf nearest to him and dropped each of them haphazardly onto the table. Isak looked around the library, but the library was fairly empty and there were certainly no one in their vicinity. Finally after like the tenth book the boy stopped and plopped down onto his chair. Isak stared for a moment before finally just looking back down at his own work and trying to relocate where he had been on the page.

The third day came and it seemed like the antics were escalating. On top of choosing and dropping random books on the table, he talked openly on his phone, he played videos and video games aloud, and made not attempt to conceal his laughter when he saw something funny. Isak bit his tongue in frustration and forced his eyes to stay on task. He started to grow accustomed to the guy’s presence, even though it frustrated him, but on one particular day he wasn’t alone. He had two other guys with him, and somehow they were both even louder than the original guy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before moving to his normal table and sitting down. And he tried, he really did, but the boys made no attempt at keeping their voices down, even earning a few dirty looks from across the library. Eventually, they started tossing crumpled pieces of paper at Isak and he got fed up. All he wanted to do was fucking study. He stood up and slammed his textbook shut, making a point of aggressively punching his items into his backpack, to finalize it, he slammed the plastic chair he was in into the table on his way out.

 

When he returned to the flat, Jonas was inside at the kitchen table. He raised his eyebrow at the door Isak had slammed.

“What’s wrong with you, dude?” He asked Isak.

“Fucking asshole in the library again,” he spat, “And this time he brought friends. I swear to god, why can’t I just catch a fucking break?”

Isak threw himself down on the nearby sofa, casting his arm over his eyes.

“Why don’t you just tell him to be quiet?” Jonas suggested.

“It’s a library Jonas, he knows he is supposed to be quiet, and there’s no way he can’t know that _that_ level of noise is not appropriate,” Isak rubbed his temples, “If there was one thing I learned about assholes in high school, is that if you told them, even politely, to knock it off they just amp it up.”

“I just don’t understand why you don’t just sit somewhere else,” Jonas responded, “or study here if it’s such a hassle.”

“Why should I have to be the one who changes?” Isak demanded as he sat up, “I haven’t done anything wrong!”

“I don’t know what to tell you then,” Jonas shrugged, “but maybe you should at least relax a little?”

“I’ll just take headphones or something,” Isak sighed and flopped back down, “Maybe I can drown him out with the wonderful sounds of Vivaldi.”

“I heard classical music is good for studying,” the dark haired boy nodded.

 

* * *

 

Isak did indeed take headphones with him, and he plugged them as soon as he got his laptop set up. He hadn’t actually seen the guy yet, but he saw his bag at the table so he knew he was there somewhere. He gathered all his stuff and assembled his study area as he liked it to be and began to study. Finally after days of not being able to study, he was getting work done again. The guy, same as always, made no attempt at being quiet, however now Isak’s headphone’s drowned out the most offensive noises.

Of course, it could only last for so long, as somehow the guy found new ways to be annoying. Instead of remaining relatively close to his own table the guy would drift over to his area, and simply just loiter there. Occasionally he would bump the table, causing Isak’s pen mark to fly up the page. Each time he had to close his eyes and regain his composure before he went back to unceremoniously ignoring the asshole. On another day he leaned against Isak’s table for a full 20 minutes while having a conversation with a brunette girl who was blatantly flirting with him. As if that wasn’t annoying enough, Isak got the full privilege of her cleavage being in front of his face the entire time, as the guy’s back was to him. When they finished their annoying conversation/flirting whatever, on his way back to his own table he managed to knock one of Isak’s books to the ground, where it landed with a muted thud onto the carpet. Isak watched as the boy’s long fingers gripped the hard edge of the book and and slowly came up to extend it to him. Isak had never been this close to the boy’s face before, and had he not been so pissed off he probably would have flustered for a moment. Instead he gritted his teeth and gave the boy a hard stare.

With a glint in his light blue eyes the boy said, “I’m sorry was that yours?”

Isak really wanted to punch him in those pretty blue eyes, as if the book could be anyone else’s. He glared and snatched the book out of his hands and looked down at the table, not looking up again.

It almost became a game. Except it was a game Isak had not interest in playing, nor was he at all winning. But finally, enough became enough.

He’d walked into the library like any other day, already expecting some sort of bullshit, what he wasn’t expecting, though, was for that _guy_ to be sitting in _his_ seat. He could feel red filling him up from toe to top, practically smoking from the ears. He balled up his fists and marched straight up to where the boy was sitting with one ankle crossed over the other and perched on the table top.

“Excuse me,” Isak hissed through gritted teeth. The boy raised an eyebrow and lazily he pulled out just one headphone. The audacity really, not even important enough to turn the music off.

“Yeah?” The boy asked casually.

“That’s my seat,” He stated, not playing into his faux laid back attitude.

“Oh, this seat?” The boy widened his and looked down comically, “No, I don’t think so, but you’re welcome to join me if it bothers you so much?”

Taken aback a bit, not expecting his voice to sound so smooth and deep, Isak had to shake himself out of his momentary lapse and glared at him again.

“No, that’s my seat,” he insisted, even pointing down as if it weren’t obvious, “I know you see me here every day. It’s. My. Seat.”

“I’m not sure if you are aware,” the boy replied and made a broad sweep with his hands at the expanse of the library, “but this is actually a public library and there are no assigned seats.”

“What’s your damage dude!?” Isak threw up his hands, “You come in here every day, go out of your way to sit all the way back here where I’m literally the _only_ person, and proceed to be loud as fuck! Now you’re acting like you had nooooooooo idea that I sit here. Every. Fucking. Day!?”

In a way Isak felt proud at how caught off guard the guy seemed. His eyes were widened and he kept licking his lips as if he was trying to figure out what to say.

“Do you know that come here to _actually_ study? Not whatever the fuck you come here for?” he continued having gained some gusto, “I don’t what your fucking motive is, dude, but I’m in pre-med and i don’t have time for this kindergarten shit.”

The boy bit his lips and looked down, before swallowing and standing up.

“Um, you’re right,” he said, not meeting Isak’s eyes, “Um..,yeah, sorry I’ll just go.”

The taller man, who had at least a few inches even on Isak, stepped around him and left him in a gust of his musky cologne. For a moment, _only_ a moment, Isak almost felt bad. But instead, he just shrugged it off and sat down in _his_ seat to do his work.

The next day the library was barren of the tall, blond James Dean, and this continued into the next two weeks. Well, whatever, it was for the best anyway, he really never was able to study like he needed to with the other boy around.

 

 

  1. The Roommate



 

So Nikolas moved. Apparently, one of the roommates of a friend of his was moving out and so he wanted to switch dorms and room with him. That sucked for Isak of course. Besides for practically being a permanent feature of the flat, seriously he rarely left, Isak had liked him well enough. For each student flat there consisted of 4 people, which meant that they would be assigned someone new who needed a place to live. Which also meant that he had no idea what this new person would be like.

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much, Isak,” Jonas tried to reassure him, “I’m sure whoever it is will be fine.”

“That’s why I’m worried,” Isak groaned, “We have no idea, we can only hope. I hate new people, you know that.”

“No you don’t,” Jonas rolled his eyes,”Mahdi and Magnus were new people at one time. You’re just stressed bro, maybe you should take time off from going to the library so much.”

“No,” Isak sighed, “I really can’t. I got all 6s in high school but pre-med is so much more difficult. Sometimes I feel accomplished if I even manage a 4.”

“Isak, last night I saw you highlighting your grocery list,” Jonas gave him a look, “seriously you need a break, you’re going to be bald before you hit 30.”

“Don’t joke about that,” Isak swatted at him playfully.

“And,” Jonas said clearing his throat rather suspiciously in Isak’s opinion, and he was right because Jonas continued, “Magnus, Mahdi, and I are throwing a party tonight.”

“What the fuck Jonas!?” Isak stood up, “you guys have to talk to me about this shit, I live here too!”

“We knew you would say not and since 3 against 1 wins we decided to skip that part,” Jonas winced, “But come on man, it’ll be good for you.”

“Okay, one, Mahdi doesn’t even live here, why does he even get a vote?” Isak pointed out, “And two, have a party _here_ entails more than just having a good time. It means cleaning up, shit gets broken, the cops could show up, vomit, Jonas, _vomit_. The first rule to any good party is it being at someone else’s place.”

“Come on, we’ll take care of all the clean up okay?” Jonas offered, “Scout’s honor.”

“Well I sure as hell won’t,” Isak crossed his arms, “When is the new roommate coming anyway?”

“In like an hour,” Jonas answered, looking somewhat relieved that Isak hadn’t put up a huge fight.

“What’s his name?” Isak further questioned.

“Even Bech Nӕsheim,” Jonas supplied.

“I’ve never heard of him.”

“It’s a big school Isak, I’m you haven’t heard of lots of people.”

* * *

 

Sure enough, around an hour later Isak heard the telltale sounds of keys being jingled in the keyhole.

“It’s open!” Magnus shouted, flying out of his seat. Unlike Isak, he loved new people and had arrived home 15 minutes ago just so he could be there to greet the new roommate. As if he wasn’t a guy that he was going to be seeing basically every day.

The door swung open and no. No. No, no, _no_ . The world was surely fucking with him now. _That guy?_

“Hi!” Magnus said rushing up to _the_ guy, “So you’re Even Bech Nӕsheim?”

He had yet to look up as he was still dragging his luggage in through the door.

“Yeah, but it’s alright if you just call me Even,” that family deep voice joked. When Even finally did look up he stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on Isak. Magnus either not noticing or ignoring the awkward pause, more than likely the first, proudly introduced himself.

“That’s awesome! I’m Magnus,” he greeted Even and bypassed the hand Even had politely offered him, instead pulling him into a full bear hug. Despite seemingly being caught off guard, a smile grew on Even’s face as he quickly returned the hug. Isak stood back disdainfully and scowled.

“Over there is Isak,” Magnus said releasing Even and pointing toward Isak, “Don’t worry about him, he seems grumpy all the time, but he’s actually alright when he isn’t being a stick in the mud.”

“I’m not a stick in the mud,” Isak grumbled and dug the toes on one foot into the carpeted floor. Even opened his mouth to say something but before he could manage Magnus had already grabbed him and was dragging him to the hallway.

“Over here is your room,” he told Even while gesticulating wildly, “It’s right next to mine, which is really the best place to be. I’m super chill and—”

Isak snorted, “Chill isn’t a word in any dictionary you know of, Magnus.”

Magnus glared at him and continued, “anyway, I’m super chill and I’ll never complain even if you bring someone back, like _some_ people in this apartment, who are prudes.”

He shot Isak a dirty look on the last statement.

“I get laid way more often than you Magnus, so i don’t know what you are going on about,” Isak rolled his eyes.

“I got laid last night,” Magnus replied with pride, “When was the last time you brought a guy back? Or even went to his place? When’s the last time you even went anywhere beside the dumb _library_?”

Isak turned red because it wasn’t technically untrue.

“Whatever,” he mumbled, “school is more important than boys right now anyway.”

“Isak’s gay by the way,” Magnus said turning his attention back to Even.

“I’m sure he figured that out when you said ‘brought a guy home’, Magnus,” Isak said flatly.

“I don’t know,” Even shrugged, finally speaking up, “Just because you like guys doesn’t mean you can only be gay. There’s bisexual..or pansexual, like me.”

“Oh! I know what pansexual is!” Magnus grinned, “Mahdi told me, you’ll probably meet him soon or at the party, but pansexual is like when you like someone regardless of gender.”

“That is correct,” Even nodded and then looked over at Isak, but Isak looked away.

“You should have seen this guy in high school, though,” Magnus guffawed, “He used to hook up with sooooooooooo many chicks, seriously they all liked him for some reason, but one day he just had like a huge breakdown and was like ‘I can’t fucking do it anymore. I don’t like girls, I don’t want to kiss them, i don’t want to date them, and I sure as hell don’t want to fuck them’. And then went on for like 10 minutes about dicks and how great they are.”

Even furrowed his brow, “That doesn’t really sound funny. It sounds like a lot of internalized homophobia.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Magnus said after a moment of thought, “I guess it was more of the way he said it that was pretty funny than what actually happened.”

“I didn’t talk about dicks for like 10 minute!” Isak said defensively.

“Dicks?” Jonas asked as he entered the room with Mahdi at his side, “What about dicks?”

“Just talking about how much Isak likes them,” Magnus shrugged, “By the way guys, this is Even, our new roomy!”

“Jonas,” Jonas said as he shook Even’s hand.

“And Mahdi, although I don’t live here,” Mahdi introduced himself, also shaking Even’s hand.

“A party though?” Even raised his eyebrows at the guys, in the exact same way as he had in the library which made isak want to scowl.

“Yeah, sorry, we’ve been planning it for a while, before we even knew Nikolas was leaving,” Jonas apologized.

“Wait, hold the fuck up, _you’ve_ been planning this?” Isak shrieked.

“To be fair, I only found out yesterday,” Magnus chimed in.

“That’s because you get too excited buddy. We love you, but you never would have been able to keep a party to yourself,” Mahdi explained to him.

“Hey! I’m great at keeping secrets!” Magnus argued.

“Not those kind,” Jonas pointed out. Magnus grumbled but didn’t disagree.

“Is that alright with you dude?” Jonas asked Even.

Yeah sure, I don’t care,” Even smiled.

“Okay, cool, he’s been here for 10 minutes and you’re already including him in flat decisions but you don’t even bother to ask me,” Isak complained, “Whatever, I’m staying in my room and no one is going to bother me.”

 

* * *

 

He did not stay in his room. Somehow he ended up allowing himself to be dragged out by Eva and her gang. He’s never hated girls before, but he was starting to reconsider his stance. It doesn’t even matter if you’re gay, somehow girls still always get their way. That or Isak is just weak.

“Iiiiisaaak,” Eva came sliding down next to him on the sofa, “I saw your new roommate, he is sooooo hot.”

“He’s okay.” Isak tried not to indulge her.

“WhAat!” she practically shrieked right into his ear, Eva was a loud drunk, “Get out of here Isak Valtersen! I know you think he’s hot too! We have the same taste in guys!”

“Since when?” Isak huffed.

“Uh, since high school!” she poked him, “there was Jonas, Chris—”

“I never liked Chris,” He interjected.

“You told me he was hot,” she looked at him skeptically.

“Objectively.”

“Anyway, then there was that guy in our sociology class, then the cafe guy, and don’t forget gym guy—”

“Okay, okay, Eva, I get it,” Isak groaned, “But that’s just coincidence. Even is objectively attractive. But I don’t like him.”

“How do you know? You don’t even know him,” she pushed him but only ended managing to tip over herself in the process.

“I know enough,” Isak lifted her back upright.

“Ughhh, you’re such a deadbeat,” Eva slurred, “I hope you get some dick soon so you can stop being so pissy all the time. That’s probably it you know, you’re sexually frustrated.”

“Thanks. I’ll keep your expertise in mind, Dr. Mohn,” He deadpanned.

“Stop being mean to me, Isak Valtersen! I only love and care about you,” she pouted and pushed him again.

“I know,” Isak sighed.

“Well, if you don’t want him, can I have him?” she looked thoughtfully across the room where Even was currently mingling with some of their other friends.

“He’s not a puppy, Eva,” Isak replied curtly, “Aren’t you and Jonas, you know? Doing whatever it is that you guys are doing?”

“Ughh,” She sighed dramatically and rested her head on his shoulder,” I don’t know Isak. I just don’t know.”

“Um, sorry?” Isak said and tried to wiggle away from her as she entrapped him in an embrace.

“But anyway,” She said grabbing his arm and pulling him off the sofa, “Let’s go get shots, who knows when the next time you’ll actually go to a party.”

He let himself be dragged away into the party, ignoring the nagging feeling he would regret it.

 

  1. Lifestyle



 

Isak woke with a pounding headache and wishing for the sweet, sweet release of death. He lied there, cursing himself for letting his friends and himself, for letting them, drag him into that. Truthfully, he probably would’ve been fine if he had avoided the tequila. _Why the fuck does he never avoid the fucking tequila?_ That being said, he nearly screamed when he walked into the _shared_ kitchen to grab himself an aspirin and big glass of water, and Even was standing at the stove as buck naked as the day he was born.

“Do you want some breakfast?” Even turned his head to look at Isak, “I always end up making too much.”

“DUDE, why are you naked?” Isak blinked a few times not fully believing he was having this conversation.

“I don’t like wearing clothes at home. It just feels restrictive and I like the freedom of it,” Even shrugged and turned back to check the eggs in the pan.

“That’s great and all, Even, but this is a shared living space,” Isak said and turned his head as Even turned his body around,” you can’t just go around not wearing clothes!”

“Chill out dude, we’re all humans, we all have bodies,” Even said setting some plates on the table, at least that’s what it sounded like as Isak still wasn’t looking at him. He kept his eyes firmly planted _away_ from that direction.

“God, I have the wooooooorst hangover,” Magnus moaned as he entered the kitchen, “Hey guys— um Even, do you know you’re not wearing any clothes?”

“I do know that,” Even smiled and nodded, “Do you want any eggs? I don’t think Isak is hungry.”

“Yeah, sure, I’m starving!” Magnus happily greed and took a seat at the table.

“Dude,” Isak looked at him, “You’re seriously just going to eat with him there naked!?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Magnus answered while already shoving eggs into his mouth.

“It doesn’t bother you? At all?” Isak asked incredulously.

“Not really, it’s kind of cool, I might stop wearing clothes around here too,” Magnus perked up.

“Don’t you dare,” Isak warned him, “I will castrate you.”

“Wow, rude,” Magnus slumped back.

“Guys, do you have to be so loud?” Jonas came stumbling into the kitchen with his unruly hair sticking up and random directions, “It’s too goddamn early.”

“Sorry, morning person,” Even apologized.

“Yeah, and Isak’s acting like he’s never seen a dick before.”

“What?” Jonas squinted and then he noticed Even and his lack of clothing, “jesus.”

“I think it’s cool,” Magnus piped up, “I think we should all be this comfortable around people, like body positivity and stuff.”

“I’m glad you’re becoming more ‘woke’, Magnus, but for the love of god, please shut up,” Jonas groaned and rubbed his temple.

“Come on, Jonas, this has to bother you too?” Isak looked at him for support.

“Right now, Isak, I don’t give a shit about anything,” Jonas wobbled over to the sink to fill a glass of water, “Talk to me in like 4 hours.”

Jonas wandered back out of the kitchen without a second glance.

“I know this is a shared living space, Isak,” Even started talking to him, “But I think it’s important that we be respectful of everyone’s living style.”

“What the fuck ever,” Isak threw his hands up in defeat. He turned on his heels and walked back to his room without even bother to grab the aspirin and water.

* * *

 

Thus, Even continued to not wear clothes around the flat, and for whatever reason, no one else seemed to be bothered by it, in fact Even had started convincing them that being naked was some kind of statement. It was a way to stop hiding, and open yourself up. If you can’t be open at home where can you be? He said he had felt scared at first but once he got over it, he felt freedom and no shame for who he was. Isak didn’t see why someone had to be naked for that.

And truthfully, Even really did have no shame. He had no problem with just walking out of his bedroom naked even when there guests. He’d nearly given poor Vilde and aneurism when she visited the flat for the first time since Even had moved in.

“Does he normally walk around like that?” She had squeaked.

“I don’t mind it,” Chris had said as she shamelessly checked him out.

“Everyone should feel free in their home, don’t you think?” Even had smiled at her.

“Yeah, I guess,” The tomato red girl had responded, “Anyway tell Magnus I stopped by, but I have to go now.”

She hurried out of the apartment pulling Chris behind her.

Isak just did his best to completely avoid him. Since Even was no longer showing up at the library, he could have his peace of mind there, but there was only so much he could do to avoid him and he had to be home some of the time. Eva was absolutely thrilled.

“Isak,” She nudged him from beside him on the sofa, “Did you see how _big_ he is?”

“No,” Isak glared at her, which was of course a lie, because if someone is constantly walking around naked, inevitably you’ll get a look at their junk eventually. Even was, in fact, big. Of course he was. He not only had to be hot, and the basic embodiment of some of his teenage wet dreams, he just had to have a big dick too. “I don’t look at his dick, Eva.”

“I don’t believe you,” She whistled and then huddled closer to whisper in his ear, “Don’t tell Jonas I told you this, but Even’s dick is bigger than his, and it’s not even like Jonas is small.”

Isak really wished Jonas and Eva would figure their shit out so he didn’t have to hear shit like this. It’s been a long time since high school and obviously they still like each other.

“That’s too much information, Eva,” Isak plugged his ears. She giggled and looked over at the dining table where Even sat drawing in a sketchbook.

“I wonder what kind of stuff he draws.”

“Then go ask him.”

“Is he an art student?”

“I don’t know.”

“It would make sense, all the free spirit stuff and drawing.”

“Seriously, Eva, he is right there, just go talk to him then.”

“I’m not that far away guys,” Even said without looking up from his paper, “I can hear you.”

Isak groaned, but Eva sat up straighter.

“So are you then? An art student?” she asked curiously and attentive.

“Film student actually, I just like to do art on the side,” he replied.

“What kind of stuff do you draw?” She further questioned.

“People mostly, one’s I find interesting and catch me eye,” he winked, “But I also like to draw short little comics too. That is actually helpful, because I can do my own storyboards for my film projects.”

“That’s super cool, I like art,” Eva agreed.

“Since when?” Isak questioned and she elbowed in the side.

“I’m not an artist myself, but I can appreciate it,” she glared at Isak.

“Anyone who makes any type of art is an artist,” Even smiled kindly at her, “If you ever made your mom macaroni art, congratulations, you’re an artist.”

“How does that make you an artist?” Isak narrowed his eyes.

“Because it’s art,” Even shrugged.

“So? I can make dinner, that doesn’t make me a chef,” Isak argued.

“The fire alarms might contest the dinner thing,” Even raised and eyebrow and Isak blushed, “but art isn’t the same as cooking, it’s more broad and abstract, and many chefs do consider themselves to be artists as well.”

“That doesn’t make sense, Even,” Isak disagreed, “You can’t just be an artist because you made art one time when you were 8.”

“Why not?” Even questioned.

“Just because,” Isak gesticulated.

“For a science minded guy, that’s not a very solid argument,” Even pointed out.

“You have to do it all the time, or for money or something. Not just a thing in passing,” Isak continued arguing.

“Why?”

“Stop asking ‘ _why’,_ what are you? A 5 year old?”

“You haven’t gave a very convincing argument, though.”

“Neither have you!”

“Make art, equal artist. I think that’s perfectly sensible.”

“It’s too simple.”

“Not everything is complex, Isak,and sometimes complex things come across as simple.”

“I hate everything you say to me.” Isak deadpanned. Even barked out a surprised laugh.

“I’m sorry, Isak. Are you upset because you made macaroni art when you were 8 and now you’re an artist?” Even teased him. “Want me to blow your mind even more? All art is a self portrait.”

“Oh my god,” Isak moaned, “How Even? How?”

“All art comes from you, it’s all an extension of you, therefore it is you. Even if it’s a portrait of someone else as well,” Even smiled.

“I’ve never wanted to talk to a person less, right now. And Magnus is super invasive all the time.” Isak huffed.

“I think it’s really philosophical,” Eva added, “I like it.”

“I think he’s full of shit,” Isak rolled his eyes.

“Well, what if I told you—”

“Nope!” Isak said interrupting Even and standing up, “I’m not listening to this anymore. I’m going to the library and you guys can have fun talking about that crap.”

Eva giggled, “Iiiiisak, come back!”

He flipped her off and continued his way out the door.

 

  1. The Mistake



 

Being around naked Even really wasn’t good for him. He really hadn’t gotten laid in a long time, and Even was attractive, and to Isak’s dismay, he could admit that he actually was a nice guy. Isak vowed to himself to never jack off thinking about Even. Besides it being kind of weird to think of your roommate that way, he didn’t want to give Even the hypothetical satisfaction. So instead he looked at porn with guys that looked nothing like Even and forced himself to imagine guys that looked nothing like Even. Still, one only has so much self-restraint when a kind, handsome, big dicked guy was constantly naked in one’s presence. Eventually he caved. He let his hand drift down to his dick while he was in the shower. He surely wasn’t going to do this in his room, at least the water here could wash away his shame. He let his mind finally go to the forbidden thoughts he had previously pushed away, and just indulged. He thought about Even’s stupidly beautiful face and all its angles and hard lines. Then his soft pink lips, so plush and he couldn’t help but to imagine what it would look like and feel like for them to be wrapped around his dick. His own dick jumped in his hand.

“Fuck,” he mumbled to himself as his cock continued to fill out in his hand and his mind continued. Even was fit, apparently he went to the gym, as he had heard offhandedly in a conversation that Mahdi and Even had started working out together. He wanted to run his tongue over his abs. He started to stroke himself faster as his imagination continued, and just as he was about to get to Even’s dick the bathroom door opened.

“Jesus!” Isak shouted and nearly slipped, “What the fuck!?”

“Sorry!” Even called from the other side of the curtain and he could hear the sounds of him rifling through things, “I left my student ID in here and I have to go.”

Isak felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, and his dick was still rock hard. He glared down at it for betraying him. Then, Even pulled the curtain back and stuck his head in.

“Isak, did you see when you came in here? I swear I left it in here,” Even pursed his lips.

“Even! What the fuck! Go away, I’m not comfortable with this!” Isak flushed and tried to cover himself.

“Shit, shit, I’m sorry! Fuck, I forget that not everyone, especially you, is comfortable with being nude in front of others, Even whipped his head out of the shower and Isak heard a loud and a groan. Curiously, he peaked his head out of the curtain, to see Even sprawled out on the floor, having tripped.

“You okay?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I, uh tripped,” Even said sheepishly, “seriously I’m sorry, I should’ve respected your boundaries better.”

“Um...okay…” Isak trailed, “so are you just going to sit there or…?”

“Oh shit, right,” Even said clambering back up.

“Oh and hey Even,” Isak bit back a smile, “Check on top of the mirror.”

“On top of the mirror, Isak could see the corner of a small rectangle sticking out. He watched as Even reached up and retrieved the card.

“Why the hell would I put it up there?” Even asked under his breath.

“I don’t understand why you do anything that you do, Even, but I’d like to finish my shower so if you could?” Isak gestured to the door,

“Right-o,” Even nodded, “I’ll leave you alone, but really Isak you shouldn’t be ashamed of your body, you’re like smoking hot.”

“Even!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Even grimaced, “inappropriate, I’m going now I swear.

 

* * *

 

Isak never intended on doing it, like it never crossed his mind before, but then Even left his door wide open and his curiosity got the best of him. He’d only meant to peak in for a moment, but the more he saw the more interested he became, and then he went and knocked off the damn paint cans. Paint can after paint can (which really shouldn’t have been left open in the first place) fell, spilling onto the floor and into a crate full of old drawings. He supposed he deserved it, for Even to come in right at that moment, karma and all. Still, he wasn’t prepared for Even’s reaction. Like he expected him to be upset, who wouldn’t if someone else ruined something of theirs, Isak knows that he would, but the utter look of anguish on Even’s face he was not prepared for.

“What are you doing in here?” Even asked with a low voice.

“I, uh,” Isak scrambled to find the answer he did not have.

“Isak,” Even said in the same low voice and then more forcibly, “ _What are you doing in here?”_

“Your door was open...and I just wanted to look around..” Isak answered lamely, knowing it was a shit excuse.

“My door was open and you just wanted to look around?” Even asked incredulously, “So you are just fucking snooping in my shit and you’ve went ahead and ruined some of it in the process? Some of my _irreplaceable_ stuff, because you couldn’t mind your own fucking business!? Jesus, I know you could _be_ an asshole, but I think you actually _were_ an asshole.”

“Even, I’m really sorry, I know I shouldn’t—” Isak tried to say but Even cut him off.

“No you fucking shouldn’t have,” He glowered at him, a look Isak had never seen on his face before, “Get the fuck out of my room.”

Even stepped aside with an icy look in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

For the next few day, Even refused to look at him. He hardly acknowledged his presence at all. And then the days turned into weeks, and frankly it was getting ridiculous. He’d apologized a hundred times and each time, Even would just scowl and slam whatever was in his hand at the time onto the nearest hard surface, if he wasn’t holding anything he would just slam down his hand. Then, without a word, he would walk around him. Isak felt like he had a lot of gaul, considering he had barely apologized for making him behind for weeks at the library and refusing to wear clothes around the flat.

Still, Isak did try to make it up to him. He started by making him breakfast, which wasn’t his best call since he’s pretty bad at cooking. Nonetheless, he would’ve appreciated at least some acknowledgement that he went through all the trouble just to apologize. Hell, he’d almost burned the damn apartment down to make it up to him. Yet, when Even walked into the kitchen and Isak bashfully offered him the plate of eggs (his second attempt), the taller man just looked at him disdainfully and walked around him. He tried again the next day, and received the same response.

Frustrated, he tried coffees and teas instead. He didn’t have any idea of how to make either but he looked it up on youtube, and well, there wasn’t really much to it. So he made the coffee and the tea and waited for Even to emerge from his room.

When Even did come out, he was already fully dressed, which meant that he was leaving soon, but Isak jumped in front of him anyway.

“I made you coffee,” he told him hastily, “or tea, um I know you drink both, so I didn’t know which you would be in the mood for, so yeah…”

“I have to go,” Even said with no tone in his voice stepping around him, knocking into his shoulder on the way. Isak huffed out a breath of irritation. Fine. Maybe he needed to try something else.

The next time that Isak tried to gain Even’s forgiveness he went and bought Even’s favorite coffee from an actual café. Really, that was a feat in itself, because Even liked those ridiculous coffees with a bunch of stuff and weird add-ons. But he managed to find out his exact order, superfluous ingredients and all, and he got it for him. He also knew that every Tuesday Even came home around 15:00. So he waited, even cutting into his library study time, for the unreasonable man to return.

“Even!” Isak leaped in front of the tall man before he could make a dash to his room. Even sighed and glared at him.

“I bought you a coffee! It’s from Kaffebrenneriet, and I got all the stuff you like in it!” He said shoving the hot beverage out in front of him.

“I’m not thirst,” Even deadpanned and once again side stepped him and left him standing alone, the way to sugary drink cooling in his hand.

 

Isak switched tactics again. Obviously he couldn’t replace the drawings, but he could get him more art things. The first day, he left a notebook on the table on a day he knew he would be gone before Even. However, he was frustrated once again, when upon returning, the notebook had been left untouched. So maybe he bought the wrong kind, it’s not like he knew anything about art. To figure it out he went to an actual art store and asked about the best types of notebooks and pencils. The clerk was super friendly and walked him around the store, explaining the different sketchbooks and pencils. It was all more confusing than he had thought art was. There were heavy weight papers, light weight, large grain, water color, tinted, graphite pencils, soft lead color pencils, inks, paints, charcoal, all more than he could comprehend. He ended up going with some of the basic stuff for sketching, since that’s what he always saw even doing, and he didn’t have the money to buy anything too fancy. As he was checking out, the employee asked him why he decided to buy art supplies, since it was obvious he’d never done it before.

 

“I’m trying to make something up to someone and he’s an artist,” he mumbled. She looked at him knowingly.

“Well, I hope it helps,” she replied as she finished ringing him up and told him the cost, “and I know my advice isn’t much, but if he actually cares about you, he’ll come around.”

Isak blushed bright red at her implication that it was for his boyfriend, but only managed to mutter a thank you before throwing the cash on the counter and bolting out the door.

Isak spent way too much money on it, too. It’s ridiculous that paper and pencils could cost so much, it makes absolutely no sense. But, yet again, after leaving the art stuff for Even to find, he came home and it was once again untouched. It was so stupid and immature.

Isak was annoyed and frustrated. He didn’t understand why Even wouldn’t just forgive him already, but fine. If Even wanted to act like a child, so could he.

 

While Even continued to try and ignore him, Isak did the exact opposite. He knew he was just being a brat, but he went out of his way to purposely annoy Even. Whenever Even was home, he made sure to take extra time in the kitchen, took extra long showers, loitered around him when he was trying to work at the table, and each time he felt a bit smugly proud when the taller boy would stand up with a huff and disappear into his bedroom.

He didn’t stop there, either. He rearranged his own schedule so that he and Even would be in the flat at the same time. He even switched gyms and started attending the same one that Even and Mahdi went to, even though it was more expensive. At the gym, both of them would end up spending more time competing with each other than doing their respected workout routines. Pettily, Isak would step onto the treadmill right before Even was about to climb on, only to grab the weight bench a few moments later before Even could. More than once, it ended with a shove or two, and one of them marching off in the opposite direction.

 

“Did something happen between you two?” Jonas sighed and finally asked one day. Isak snorted.

“Yeah, he’s just like I figured he was, a jerk.” Isak growled.

“He’s been living here for weeks and you guys were fine before, though, and I think he’s pretty nice.” Jonas countered.

“Whatever, Jonas, if you want to take his side, fucking go for it,” Isak stood up angrily.

“Woah, Isak, bro, this isn’t about sides. I’m just trying to figure out what happened that could’ve made you guys do a 180.” Jonas threw his hands up in defense.

“Maybe it’s none of your business, Jonas, have you considered that?” Isak knew there was no reason for acting that way to his best friend, and he also knew that he probably just didn’t want to admit that he was in the wrong.

“Alright,” Jonas resigned, “Whenever you want to talk about it, come find me.”

“This is stupid you know,” Magnus said while stuffing bread into his mouth.

“What is?” Isak looked over at him.

“You two,” Magnus said gesturing back and forth between Isak and Even’s bedroom door, “Even’s great, and you’re okay too.

“Wow. Thanks.” Isak said blandly.

“I just don’t understand why you guys can’t just work out whatever it is that happened between you two,” Magnus sighed.

“He’s right,” Mahdi agreed from the other side of the table, “You know I work out with Even, and it’s really getting annoying to hear him complain about you the entire time. Andi it’s even more annoying that you started coming there just to have whatever pissing contest you guys are in.”

“Complain about _ME?”_ Isak exclaimed, “I should be complaining about him! I apologized a bunch of times and he still acted like a jerk!”

“Maybe he just needed time to get over whatever happened?” Magnus suggested.

“It’s been weeks!” Isak countered.

“Yes, and it’s been weeks of you purposely annoying him like a child,” Mahdi pointed out.

“Yeah Isak, real smart, the best way to get someone to forgive you is to be a jerk back,” Magnus rolled his eyes, “And you’re supposed to be the smart one.”

“You two should both grow up, really,” Mahdi nodded in agreeance, “It can’t be healthy for two guys in their 20s to act like middle schoolers.”

“I will grow up when the fuck he does,” Isak yelled and stormed off. He honestly didn’t understand why all his friend were abandoning him, they’d been friends with each other way longer than they’d been with Even. He did tone it down, though, it was starting to affect his studying because he was spending more time thinking about Even than he was spending time at the library.

 

  1. Hate



 

“He’s such an ass, Eskild,” Isak whined one day when he had finally made it over to visit his old flatmate. Besides for his main crew, Isak felt particularly close to Eskild. The older man had rescued him during his self hatred time and his family problems and had provided him a place to stay. He also never pressured him to come out, even though he is certain that Eskild had known he was gay.

“And why is that baby jesus?” Eskild asked as he sat down next to him on the sofa and handed him a cup of tea.

“Why are you still calling me that?” I haven’t had hair that long since I was like 10,” Isak rolled his eyes.

“I know, but those baby pictures are so cute,” Eskild reached out and squeezed his cheek, to which Isak glared and pulled his face away.

“So anyway, Even. Even, whom, by the way, I’ve not heard anything about,” Eskild scolded him. “You never tell your guru anything anymore.”

“Stop being dramatic,” Isak rolled his eyes again.

“My darling son,” Eskild placed his hand over his heart, “I may be dramatic, but truly no one has anything on you when it comes to dramatics.”

“That’s so not true!” Isak sputtered.

“Hmm,” Eskild raised his eyebrows and turned his head.

“Anyway, I’m here to complain about my douche bag roommate, not to be insulted,” Isak pouted.

“Of course, of course, go on,” Eskild tucked his legs up under himself and leaned against the back of the sofa.

“Something...happened...and he got mad,” Isak began, “but I’ve apologized so many times! I’ve even gotten him gifts to make up for it, like stuff he’s into!”

“And he’s still mad?” Eskild asked.

“Yes, and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do!” Isak threw up his hands and slumped back into the sofa.

“Is he hot?” Eskild asked him.

“Why does that matter?” Isak furrowed his brow.

“It doesn’t, I was just wondering,” Eskild shrugged, “It just seems like you are going through an awful lot of lengths to make him like you.”

“I— well I’m not anymore,” Isak answered and Eskild gave him a suspicious look.

“So, what _are_ you doing then?” He asked Isak.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Isak questioned him.

“Well, if you weren’t doing anything anymore, I would presume this conversation wouldn’t be happening,” Eskild answered and took a sip of his tea, Isak took a sip of his as well and made a face.

“Eskild, you know I don’t like ginger,” Isak complained.

“Ginger is good for you, lots of antioxidants Mr. Medschool, now come on, tell me, what have you been doing?” The red haired man patted his leg.

“I, just...I guess maybe I’ve been a bit immature about the whole situation…” Isak shrugged.

“You immature? I would never,” Eskild exaggerated and Isak gave him a look.

“Okay, tell me in what way?” Eskild said switching back to serious.

“I...sometimes I purposely annoy him...like being around him all the time when he is trying to ignore me…” Isak muttered.

“Isak, you’re 20. Grow up,” Eskild stared at him and then sighed, “Listen, you can’t _make_ someone forgive you, stop acting like a baby and give him some space. He might come around eventually.”

Isak groaned and pushed his back into the couch even more, “I hate it. I hate this.”

“Well, you know what you need, Isak,” Eskild said, setting his cup down on the coffee table and straightening his back.

“Don’t say it,” Isak looked pointedly at him.

“Dick, Isak, you need dick.”

Isak let out another groan.

“Come oooon! Come out with me! It’s been ages, you hang out with your straight friends all the time, and trust me, you need to get away from heterosexuality some of the time,” Eskild stared at him seriously, “Isak, be honest with me. When was the last time you got laid?”

Isak blushed and looked away.

“Come on baby gay! You need this, I miss you, it’s perfect timing,” Eskild stared hopefully at him.

“You know what? Fine,” Isak finally agreed, “I deserve to get laid too, and I need to see another dick besides Even’s all the tim.”

“wAit WhaT!? You’ve seen his dick?” Eskild asked in outrage.

“He walks around the apartment naked all the time, it’s really inconsiderate.” Isak frowned.

“Well, lord, no wonder you’re so sexually frustrated. You live in  place with a guy I assume is hot, who’s always naked and you can’t even fuck him, and you haven't gotten any in years,” Eskild rambled.

“It’s not been years, Eskild,” Isak glared at the other man.

“Either way, it’s settled. You have to come out with me and my friends tonight, and we have to land you a guy. I will devote all my time to helping you!” Eskild bounced excitedly on the couch.

 

* * *

 

Well, Eskild certainly did start out trying to get Isak laid, but after so many drinks Eskild was so gone there was no way he was going to be of any help.

The music was too loud, and it was playing music that Isak could stand, and sweaty bodies kept elbowing into him, over all he was done with the whole mess. He was on his way to find Eskild to tell him he was going to go home, when surprise, surprise he bumped into the last person he wanted to see.

“Ugh, what are _you_ doing here?” Isak groaned and wobbled backwards.

“It’s a bar,” Even stared at him bored.

“God, I try to get away from you and you always fucking show up,” Isak muttered.

“Have you been?” Even asked sarcastically, “I haven’t noticed, because to me it seems a lot more like you’ve been going out of your way, on purpose, to be around me.”

“Whatever,” Isak grumbled and pushed past him, not really feeling in the mood for a fight, “I’m going home.”

He heard a sigh from behind him and then the sounds of footsteps catching up to him.

“Let me walk you home,” Even sighed.

“I don’t need a chaperone, Even, I’m not that fucking drunk,” Isak sneered at him.

“And I’m not drunk at all, so that’s even better,” Even rolled his eyes.

“You came to a bar and you don’t even drink?” Isak shook his head, “That’s dumb.”

“I don’t drink.” Even stated.

“Why not?” Isak asked.

“It’s personal,” Even glared at him.

“Whatever, listen if you’re going to follow me back home, I first need to go find my friend and let him know I’m leaving,” Isak dismissed him.

Of course, Even did, in fact, follow him. He eventually did find Eskild, who was doing belly shots off some dancer’s abs.

“Eskild!” He shouted over the noise, “Eskild!”

Eskild looked up and grinned when he saw Isak and Even standing together.

“Oh my god, baby jesus! Did you really find someone to take home?? And what a catch!” he winked at Even.

“No.” Isak said flatly, this is my roommate, Even.”

“ _This_ is Even?” Eskild widened his eyes, “baby, baby, baby, I now understand your pain.”

“What the fuck, Eskild! Get off of me!” Isak scowled and pulled his arm away from where the drunken man had dangled himself, “I’m going home, I just wanted to let you know.”

“Aw, party pooper,” Eskild frowned, “But if you insist. But kind of a waste to get all dolled up just to go home and masurbate.”

“I’m not going home to masturbate!” Isak blushed furiously, “I’m just going to go to bed.”

“Will you make sure he gets there safe?” Eskild turned to Even.

“Yeah, no problem,” Even smiled.

“He’s so cute, Isak. I can’t believe you’ve been trying to get _to_ him and not _with_ him,” Eskild shook his head.

“Thanks Eskild. I really appreciate our support,” Isak said with a tight smile, “I’m going now.”

“Still, you went ahead and douched and everything and you’re not even getting fucked,” Eskild said like it was some great shame or something.

“That’s not something to tell the world, dude,” Isak whined in embarrassment. He really didn’t deserve to be embarrassed like that in front of Even of all people.

“Begone my pathetic gay son, I love you, but you are too handsome to go around whining all the time,” Eskild dismissed him. Isak turned around and started making his way to the exit.

“Can you just pretend that you didn’t hear any of that?” Isak asked without looking at Even.

“What that you douched because you planned on getting fucked tonight?” Even asked.

“Yes. That.” Isak said through clenched teeth.

“Suuuure, no problem,” Even drawled.

Outside the air was bitter in comparison to the humid club, so he shivered as he hadn’t brought a jacket.

“Do you want to call an uber?” Even asked noticing.

“No, I don’t have the money,” Isak replied.

“How were you drinking then?” Even raised an eyebrow.

“Guys usually just buy drinks for me,” Isak shrugged.

“Wow, that’s cocky,” Even snorted.

“Well, that’s what happens,” Isak glared at him.

They walked in silence for a while, and it was...awkward.

“Who did you come with?” Isak asked, suddenly remembering that Even was alone when he ran into him, and he wasn’t drinking.

“My friend works there, he was having a ‘crisis’ as he would say. I was on my way out already when I ran into you.” Even answered.

“Is that why you offered to come home with me? So chivalrous,” Isak scoffed.

“You’re just as whiny when you’re drunk as you are when you are sober,” Even rolled his eyes.

“I’m not drunk,” Isak told him again, and really he wasn’t. The cool air and the walk was already starting to clear his head and he’d only had like 2 drinks to begin with. Even didn’t reply and they continued the rest of the way in silence.

 

* * *

 

“Shit, I don’t have my key,” Isak cursed when they reached the door to the flat.

“Move,” Even said, pushing Isak, _rudely,_ out of the way, “Your highness.”

Isak glared at Even’s sarcastic bow.

“I just don’t get you Even,” Isak turned around to him with his hands clenched at his sides, “I know what I did was wrong, and I apologized, but you still won’t forgive me?”

“Who did you apologize for Isak?” Even countered and took a step toward him, “Was it because you felt bad that you destroyed something that I’ll never get back? Or was it because you felt didn’t want me to be mad at you?”

“What’s the difference?” Isak frowned.

“Exactly,” Even said taking another step forward, their faces now inches apart, “You don’t even know why I’m upset. You don’t care and you just want me to forgive you so you can feel better about yourself.”

“That’s fucking ridiculous!” Isak yelled.

“Really? Because when I walked in on you, you were like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. You felt guilty for doing something you weren’t supposed to be doing, but not because you broke my trust, hurt me, and crossed my boundaries because all you care about is yourself.”

Somehow, and Isak does not know how, but he and Even were now pressed up against each other with Isak’s back digging into the kitchen counter. Isak could feel every place where Even’s body was touching his, like electric. Moreso, he could feel that Even was hard, and even moreso, so was he.

“Don’t forgive me then,” Isak breathed, “But I think we both need something else right now.”

To emphasize, he pressed his hips up on to Even’s, and Even closed his eyes.

“You already know that I’m prepared, so why don’t you just fuck me?” he whispered wetly into Even’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Even muttered, “This doesn’t mean I like you.”

“Likewise,” Isak answered before their mouth met in a frenzied motion. It wasn’t pretty, and it wasn’t romantic, but it did make Isak tingle all the way down to his toes. Even clearly knew what he was doing, and Isak was definitely benefiting from it. Even licked his way into Isak’s mouth, making him moan lewdly as their tongues slid against each other’s. Even pressed his body further against Isak, eliminating any space that might have existed between them. Suddenly, Even picked Isak up by the thighs, eliciting a surprised yelp from Isak, before placing him on top of the counter. At this new vantage point Isak was slightly taller than Even, but Even definitely still had the advantage. Gruffly, he yanked Isak forward by his hips, until Isak’s throbbing dick rubbed slightly against Even’s stomach.

“Fuck,” Isak moaned and tilted his head back when Even started laying wet kisses onto his neck, expanding the area for Even to have more access. Shamelessly, Isak tried to grind his hips into Even, searching for more friction. Even didn’t let up on his neck, and once he was satisfied with his work on one spot, he would move on and begin a new assault. Isak knew that in the morning he would regret it once he saw all the purple marks on his neck, but unfortunately, turned-on Isak was here right now, and turned-on Isak couldn’t care less.

“God, Even,” Isak groaned as he pulled Even back by the hair, “Can you just fuck me already?”

Even’s eyes were so dilated at this point, partly from being turned on and partly because the apartment was still darkened. He licked his already slicked up mouth, and looking directly into Isak’s eyes he lifted him of the counter. By instinct, Isak wrapped his arms and legs around Even’s body. Even carried him all the way to his bedroom, kicking the door open and then shut, before laying Isak on his bed. He stayed, hovering over him for a moment, before dropping his eyes to Isak’s lips.

“You really piss me off,” he muttered before leaning in and capturing Isak in another kiss. In response, Isak keened up, coming in contact with the hard line of Even’s cock. Even moaned in his deep register, a sound Isak was sure he wouldn’t be forgetting anytime soon. They were a mess of limbs and bodies melding together, writhing and grinding against each other.

“Fuck,” Isak hissed before rolling them over so he was on top of Even. He fumbled with Even’s belt buckle before he finally managed to get it off and toss it aside. They both knew there was no point in drawing it out when they were both horny, and both pent up with unresolved tension. He pulled Even’s jeans and boxers down to his mid thigh, and took his dripping cock into his hand. For a moment, he just stared at Even’s dick. Sure he’s seen it before, but there was a big difference between that and being up close and personal with it actually pulsing in your hand. Below him, Even chuckled.

“Like what you see?” he smirked.

“Shut up, Even,” Isak rolled his eyes before sucking half of his dick into his mouth. Even threw his head back and Isak grabbed his hips before he could thrust too far into his mouth. He held him to the bed firmly as he bobbed up and down, enjoying Even coming apart underneath him. He ran his tongue up the length before swallowing back down and hollowing his cheeks. Even moaned and Isak felt his hand creep into his hair. Isak moaned around Even’s length, he was the biggest Isak had ever been with, not that he would tell Even that.

It wasn’t long before Even was pulling Isak off of his dick and they removed the rest of their clothes in a flurry.

“Roll over,” Even ordered once they were both naked. The oppositional streak in isak wanted to refuse but he flipped over anyway.

“Fuck,” Even said as he squeezed the flesh of one of Isak’s cheeks, “you have a nice ass.”

Isak smirked, “You like what you see?”

Suddenly, Even swatted Isak’s ass, causing him to keen against the bed.

“You’re a brat, you know that Isak?” Even told him. Isak moaned as he heard the sound of lube being opened.

“I’m going to fuck it right out of you,” He hissed, slapping Isak’s ass again. Isak felt heat emanate from the area that he was sure was turning red.

“On your knees,” he ordered. Isak couldn’t hold back his moans from being manhandled and ordered like that. He slapped Isak’s ass again, making him hiss.

“Is this what you need, Isak?” He growled, “You need to get fucked good?”

Isak flushed down from the tips of his ears, instead of answering he buried his head in the crook of his arm. Even wasn’t having it. He lifted Isak back by his neck until his head was facing upward.

“Answer me, Isak,” Even’s wet voice breathed into his ear, “tell me that that’s what you need, to get fucked good.”

“Yes,” Isak’s voice came out strangled, and it wasn’t from the hand on his throat, “I need it. I need to get fucked good.”

“And who’s gonna fuck you good baby?” Even whispered filthily.

“You,” Isak choked out.

“Say my name,” Even demanded as a lubed up finger brushed against Isak’s hole. He whimpered and pushed back against the finger.

“I said say my name,” Even demanded again, tightening his grip on Isak’s neck slightly, but not enough to actually hurt him.

“Even,” Isak moaned out, “You, Even, you are going to fuck me so good.”

“That’s right,” Even said leaning down to nibble Isak’s earlobe, “I want to hear the name that’s doing this to you.”

Isak almost felt like crying from how turned on he was and they were just getting started.

Surprisingly despite the tense mood, Even was rather gentle in preparing him, making sure to start slowly and work his way up, never too much at one time. He left Isak a whimpering mess beneath him with his fingers alone.

“Even, please…” Isak cried, he could actually feel tears forming from the drawn out pleasure, “I’m ready, I need…”

“What do you need, baby?” Even asked.

“You know..” Isak whined and tried to get Even’s fingers deeper inside of him.

“I want to hear you say,” Even said pulling his fingers back slightly and making Isak whimper.

“I need you to fuck me,” Isak gave in.

“Yeah? Is that what you need? Do you need me to fuck you with my big dick?” Even teased his hole with the head of his dick.

“Yesss,” Isak hissed.

“Then say it. Say you need my big dick,” Even ordered him.

“I need your big dick Even. Please,” Isak begged, “I need it so bad, I can’t wait any longer.”

“Okay, baby, you don’t have to,” Even rubbed his hand almost soothingly over Isak’s ass. Isak heard the sound of foil being torn and then lube being dribbled onto his hole.

“You ready?” Even asked with his dick pressed against Isak.

“Yes, pleassee,” Isak moaned. Slowly, Even began to push inside him. Isak could not contain the gasps and moans as Even’s thick girth slowly filled him. He grabbed onto the sheets and gripped until his knuckles turned white. Once Even bottomed out, he gave Isak’s ass a light swat.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” He informed Isak, “I want to hear you scream my name. I want you to know who is making you feel this good.”

Isak nearly felt like passing out just from the first thrust. It had been awhile since he’d had good sex, and even with that he doesn’t think it’d ever been this good. He pressed his face into the bed as Even picked up his pace, thrusting into him at a punishing rate. He was left babbling a mixture of moans and Even’s name.

* * *

 

After they’d both come, they laid side by side on the bed, both with chests moving up down heavily. After calming down, and without saying anything, Isak climbed off of Even’s bed. He fumbled around for his boxers, but decided the rest of his clothes weren’t worth the hassle, so he slipped them on and walked out and to his own room. He collapsed onto his bed. He closed his eyes and didn’t allow himself to overthink what just happened, instead just going to sleep.

 

  1. Sex



 

The next day Isak was sore, to say the least. He still hadn’t let himself think over the night before. When he walked into the kitchen, Magnus and Jonas were already out there, both eating cereal at the table. No one said anything as Isak filled himself up a bowl of cereal, one he took a seat in an empty chair at the table Jonas finally cleared his throat.

“So, um, you and Even made up then?” Jonas asked and Isak shot him a confused look.

“No,” he answered slowly, “Why?”

“Um...just last night...it sounded like,” even Isak could see the blush forming on Jonas’ face. When it sank in, Isak widened his eyes and looked down at his cereal.

“Did you guys fuck or have a fight?” Magnus asked him, “It looks like he tried to strangle you.”

Isak snapped his hand up to his neck, fuck he’d completely forgotten about the hickeys. He could only imagine how bad it looked.

“Shit, is it bad?” Isak asked wide eyed. Jonas winced and kind of shrugged.

“Yeah...it’s pretty bad,” he told him.

“Fuuuck,” Isak groaned.

“Please, don’t do that,” Jonas looked at him, “after last night…”

“Oh my god,” Isak squeezed his eyes shut. He kind of wanted a hole to open up in the ground and swallow him.

“I’m kind of surprised actually,” Magnus said with a mouthful of cereal, “I honestly thought you guys would fuck before now.”

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?” Isak asked him.

Magnus shrugged, “I don’t know, it just always seemed like you guys kind of had a thing going on. Chemistry, I guess.”

“Even’s a dick.”

“You weren’t complaining about his dick last night…” Magnus smirked.

“Shuut uuup,” Isak said and flicked a cornflake at him.

“It sounded like it was good though,” Magnus nodded.

“Dude,” Jonas gave Magnus look.

“What?” he asked defensively, “It did.”

“Why were you listening in!?” Isak demanded.

“I share a wall with Even, I don’t have a choice.” Magnus answered, “Plus...you’re not exactly quiet in the sack. I’m pretty sure everyone in the entire apartment complex knows just how good Even is in bed now.”

Isak felt heat all the way from his ears across his face, and down his neck.

“I’m not upset though,” Magnus said still talking with his mouth full, “I’m glad my bro is finally getting some!”

“Can we talk about something else now? This conversation needs to never happen again,” Isak muttered and stared intently at the cereal in his bowl that was now becoming mush.

“I have a feeling it will, though, unfortunately,” Jonas shook his head and Magnus snorted.

 

* * *

 

Of course, they weren’t wrong. It’s not like they were on talking terms, but they were on sex terms. They’d developed a routine where one would text the other when they were especially pent up and then they would meet and fuck, then dress and go their separate ways. Sometimes in moments of petulance, they would purposely tease each other. Even continued walking around naked, but would stretch his long legs wide when he was sitting near Isak, even quirking an eyebrow up as if it were a challenge. Isak, on the other hand, would step around Even and purposely brush up against him slowly, only to quickly step away. The teasing could last all day, or take only one instance, they could read each other’s face well enough to know immediately when enough was enough. Every time, this little game would end with Isak pressed against the mattress begging for it, and Even obliging.

 

The gym only got worse as well. They already went out of their way to try and oneup each other at each workstation, now it was the same except the sexual tension edition.

On one particular day, Even was doing his pull-ups right in front of him. His shirt was way too tight and too short, and he made no attempts to keep it from riding up, earning Isak tantalizing glimpses of is abs. Isak knew what he was doing. He was doing what they always did. Isak’s eyes traced up to Even’s biceps and he licked his lips. Even caught the action and immediately smirked, doing one more pull-up before dropping back to the ground. Isak stared him in the eyes, accepting the challenge. Setting his dumbbell down, he pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his chest. He didn’t even know if he was allowed to be shirtless in the workout area, but it was worth it to see the way Even bit his bottom lip in response. This time Isak smirked at him and the taller boy rolled his eyes.

 

“Spot me,” Even said walking past him, not leaving room for refusal.

“Sure,” Isak said tightly. Really, the angle above Even shouldn’t be an attractive image, yet at this vantage point and Even’s tight shirt he was able to notice every muscle as it contracted and released. His dick being right near Even’s face certainly wasn’t helping.

“Wow. That’s all you can lift?” Isak scoffed.

“I can lift exactly as much as I need to,” Even responded looking right into Isak’s dilated eyes.

“Okay guys, this is really getting to be too much,” Mahdi’s voice cut in, he’d forgotten he was even there, “If this is all you guys are going to do, I’m going to work out with my less annoying friends.

“Sorry, Mahdi,” Even apologized and sat up. Mahdi rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“You guys have fun doing whatever it is that you’re calling this,” he said waving his hand vaguely between them, “I’m going to head out anyway.”

“Look at that, you drove Mahdi away,” Isak shot at Even.

“Did I? You’re the one who can’t keep his mouth shut around me,” Even shot back.

“I’m the master at keeping my mouth shut,” Isak argued in indignation.

“Yeah?” Even asked cheekily, “Prove it.”

 

And that’s how they ended up in the locker room with Even balls deep inside him. Keeping his mouth shut was, indeed, proving difficult to maintain.

“Be. Quiet.” Even breathed into his ear after another hard thrust, “Don’t want someone to walk back here and see you falling apart on my dick.”

Isak had to bite his tongue to keep himself from releasing the moan that was desperately trying to escape his mouth. They were in a locker room, granted it was hidden, but it was public and anyone could walk back there. He felt so dirty. And so incredibly hot. When he felt Even hit his prostate dead on a scream escaped his mouth before he could stop it. Even slapped a large hand over his mouth, which made Isak moan against it.

“I told you that you have to be quiet,” Even chided him and slowed down his thrusts.

Isak whined against his hand and tried to push back onto his dick.

“Can you keep quiet?” Even kissed his neck. Isak nodded.

“No, I don’t think you can,” Even stroked Isak’s dripping cock leisurely. Isak whined desperately, feeling spit smearing around his mouth where Even still had his hand.

“How ‘bout,” Even said leaning right next to Isak’s ear, “I just keep my hand right here, and I keep you quiet?”

Isak nodded his head frantically, and Even smiled. He started thrusting into him again, hard, his calloused hand muffling Isak’s moans. He stroked Isak in time with his thrusts and it wasn’t long before Isak was close. When Even dipped one of his fingers into his mouth, that was all it took to have Isak coming on the linoleum floor. Even finished inside the condom and then pulled out. He tossed the condom in the garbage and turned to Isak.

“I guess you can’t keep your mouth shut, huh?” He smirked. Isak glared as the taller boy walked out of the locker room.

None of his friends mentioned the new sexual relationship between him and Even, but there were times when they sometimes didn’t want to look him in the eye. He decided to ignore it, and pretend they just didn’t know anything, than be a part of another uncomfortable conversation.

 

  1. The Real Apologies



 

Isak was awake again. It’s not like he’d ever been best friends with sleeping, but as he got older and formed his own life, the sleep had gotten better. Then he received a phone call from his father at 1am telling him that his mother had had a bad episode and was being hospitalized. She was fine, and that was good, but it brought back a lot of stuff from the past. His mother has gotten a lot of needed help since Isak was a scared teenager, dealing with his mother’s confusing mental instability, his father’s abandonment, and his own sexual identity crisis, but calls like those always brought all those emotions back. He’s glad that he’s on better terms with both his parents now. He’d forgiven his father, learned how to help and understand his mother, and accepted himself and came out. Yet, sometimes those feelings would reemerge.

He turned on his side in his bed. Then he turned to the other side. Then his back. Then back to the side. Eventually, he sighed and got out of bed, clearly not going to be able to find sleep. He wandered into the darkened apartment. It was 04.01 so everything was eerily silent, and any noise seemed to be amplified twice what it normally would sound like. He filled up a glass of water, hoping maybe a drink would calm him. It did, but only slightly and only briefly. He tried sitting at the table, and then the sofa, and even though it felt like ages, the clock only showed 04:22. He sighed out loud, only to be startled by a voice clearing itself from behind him. Quickly, he leaped off the couch, heart beating.

“Sorry…” Even said stepping into the dim light peaking through the window, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Wasn’t scared,” Isak closed his eyes and gathered his breath, “I was just startled.”

“Well...I didn’t mean to startle you either…” Even responded. They stood in each other’s presence silently for a moment, as up until this point they hadn’t had a real conversation aside from simple worded texts and unspoken looks.

“Can’t sleep?” Even finally broke the silence.

“No.” Isak looked down.

“I’m sorry,” Even fidgeted on the other side of the room, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Seriously?” Isak looked at him indignantly, “you want to talk to me now?”

“Only if you want to,” Even answered sincerely, ignoring his attitude.

“Not here,” Isak whispered.

They ended up at the park. Neither had said anything on the way, and Isak didn’t even know where to start anyway. This stuff? He didn’t talk about it. Alluded to it vaguely? Yes, but talking about it? No.

“I’m sorry for overreacting about the drawings,” Even said finally. They were both sitting on a bench with their shoulders pressed to each other.

“I’m sorry for ruining them,” Isak replied, and he meant it, “But why did it bother you so _much_?”

“They weren’t drawings that I drew,” Even answered and kicked a small pebble in front of him, “my sister did them.”

“Oh,” Isak whispered.

“She died. When I was 14.”

“Fuck,” Isak swore.

“Yeah, but I didn’t need to take all of that out on you for so long,” Even sighed. Isak bit his lip, feeling way worse about everything than before.

“What happened...with your sister?” Isak asked, “If you want to talk about it.”

“She was sick,” Even answered, “She’d been sick for a while, it was a brain tumor. They did radiation treatments, and it worked, at first. Then it got bad again and the tumor grew. It was inoperable.”

“I’m sorry,” Isak said feeling sick to his stomach.

“She was great though. She was the happiest person I’ve ever known. Even I could tell that the treatments were hard on her, but she was always happy anyway. And she loved to draw. She copied me a lot, and I was always hard on her, because I was her brother, but I loved every drawing she gave me. I kept them all,” Even continued, “then I got sick….but not the same kind as her, but it was my brain too. I’m bipolar, and... and it happened at the worst time.”

“That wasn’t your fault though, Even,” Isak told him.

“Yeah, I know that now, but I used to beat myself up a lot about it...and maybe sometimes I still do. Because,” He said pausing, “I had a manic episode. I don’t know how much you know about mania but...I told Mari that she was going to get better. I had all these ideas, and I really thought I had found a cure. I barely remember much, but I remembering thinking everyone had to be just as excited as I was that Mari was going to be cured, but looking back I know I just scared my parents and my sister. I remember being in the hospital and seeing my parents cry when the doctor told them I was bipolar, and I knew it was my fault. So I tried to hurt myself, so they wouldn’t have to hurt, and they had to admit me because I had become a danger to myself. It was hard on my parents having a dying child and another in the hospital. But...Mari, though... she stayed positive. She couldn’t always come see me, but when she did, she always had a new drawing for me.”

“And I ruined that for you,” Isak gulped.

“Nah,” Even shook his head, “you didn’t. Those drawings were just drawings, they weren’t her. Nothing’s permanent you know? I still have Mari with me and I don’t need drawings for that. They were just additions.”

“I’m sorry for not getting it,” Isak finally breathed out, because he understood now, “I did care more about being caught than actually having done something I shouldn’t have.”

“It’s okay,” Even replied.

“Not really,” Isak pursed his lips. “I haven’t had the best track record when it comes to owning up to my mistakes...I think maybe if I just blamed everyone else I would stop feeling guilty.”

“Guilty about what?” Even asked him.

“My mom’s sick too,” Isak looked at him, “She’s schizophrenic. I was in high school and was dealing with my sexuality. I even broke up my best friends because I had feelings for Jonas. Then my dad left. Then I did too.”

Isak gave a bitter laugh.

“You were in high school, Isak,” Even tried to say.

“Doesn’t really make me feel any better to be honest. I blamed her for being sick and I blamed my dad for leaving. To be fair he was a little to blame there,” Isak continued, “but he’d never dealt with something like that either, and seeing someone you love and know deteriorate into someone you don’t know and scares you, I don’t think it was okay, but I kind of get it. He ran away from his problems, and I do the same.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Even placed a gentle hand on the back of Isak’s neck.

“I’m on better conditions with my dad, but tonight he called me and told me she had a bad episode and was in the hospital, so I guess it all just came back to the surface. I used to not sleep a lot in high school.” Isak played with his hands, “so, yeah, that’s why I couldn’t sleep.”

Even looked at him pensively, “Have you ever considered therapy?”

“Wouldn’t it be dumb to go to therapy, though? I don’t need it, I’m just stupid sometimes,” he crinkled his nose.

“I go to therapy,” Even responded, “I like it. I didn’t at first, because I just didn’t want to be bipolar, so I figured I could just take their stupid pills and pretend it didn’t even exist, but it’s more complicated than that. So, I ran away from my problems too.”

“Okay… so..like what kind of things do you talk about in therapy?” Isak said still uncertain about it all.

“Lots of things,” Even said stretching out beside him, “When I first started going it was pretty much exclusively about being bipolar. I resisted a lot. But I’m okay with that now. I had to mess up, and I had to come to the conclusion to get treatment on my own. It was hard, but I think that is a decision people have to come to on their own. Just like not drinking. The reason I’m not supposed to drink is because it can trigger episodes and mess with my meds, but I had to decide not to drink on my own. I can drink sometimes and be alright, but I’ve just made the decision to not drink at all.”

“Is that what all the nudity stuff is about too?” Isak asked raising an eyebrow.

“A little bit,” Even laughed, Isak really liked his laugh, “yeah it was a way of not hiding anymore, in a more physical way. Now it’s the same, and also I just like it.”

“Jeeez,” Isak smiled.

“Aw, c’mon, you like it,” Even teased him.

“I guess you’re not as big of an asshole as I thought you were,” Isak admitted.

“You thought I was an asshole!?” Even joked and nudged him in the side.

“Uh? Yeah! You were always being loud and obnoxious in the library,” Isak shot back.

“Wait, seriously, Isak?” Even asked incredulously. He shook his head, “You are dense.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Isak wrinkled his forehead.

“Did you really think I was at the library just to annoy you?” Even tilted his head.

“I don’t know why you were there! Just that you were inconsiderate!” Isak huffed. Even let out a loud boisterous laugh, and Isak couldn’t help but smile at the crinkles that formed at the corners of Even’s eyes.

“I only went there to see you,” Even laughed, “I was trying to get your attention, but you didn’t even give me the time of the day.”

“What? Are you serious?” Isak asked softly.

“Of course I am,” Even smiled.

“How did that go in your head Even? How was annoying me supposed to play out in your grande romantic scheme?” Isak giggled.

“I don’t know,” Even blushed, “I didn’t work it out that far in my head, I guess...considering how that panned out.”

“Wait, so did you know it was my flat you were moving into!?” Isak gasped.

“No, that was pure coincidence, or fate if you ask me. I think we both know from my failed library plan, I’m not exactly great at planning things,” Even grinned.

“You’re an absolute idiot!” Isak cracked up.

“Wooow, so kind, I can’t believe I like you,” Even laughed along.

“Do you though?” Isak asked, sobering down for a minute.

“Yeah,” Even whispered, “I do. I’d like to go out with you. For real this time.”

“Are you asking me on a date like a normal person, Even Bech Næsheim?” Isak teased him.

“As normal as it can be after a heart to heart with your former enemy at 5 in the morning at the park,” Even smiled.

“Okay,” Isak moved closer to Even, “I’d like that.”

“I’d like that, too,” Even murmured moving closer too. Well, it might not have been their first kiss, but for Isak it felt like their first real kiss. He felt Even smiling into the kiss, and he couldn’t help but to smile as well.

 

  1. 6 Months



 

Isak and Even lied cuddled up on the sofa. They were giggling, and all together, acting like they hadn’t been dating for literally 6 months at this point. The couch wasn’t even big enough to fit both of them comfortable while lying down, yet they insisted. At the table Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus were playing a rousing game of poker, or mostly just taking Magnus’ money because he couldn’t bluff at all.

“So,” Magnus spoke up, “The weird hate/sexual tension or googly-eyed constantly touching, which one is worse?”

“The sexual tension,” Mahdi shuddered, “You guys don’t even know what I had to put up with at the gym.”

“Oh I think we have an idea,” Jonas deadpanned, “I think this is better because they are both happy—”

“Aww,” Isak cooed from Even’s lap.

“And also worse,” Jonas added, “because before they only fucked when the tension built up and now I have to hear it every night.”

“Booo,” Isak crowed from the sofa and then giggled when Even started placing kisses on his cheek.

“Yeah, but they’re not as loud as they were when they had hate sex,” Magnus pointed out.

“That’s true,” Jonas nodded.

“Boy am I glad that I decided to room with my cousin,” Mahdi chuckled.

“You guys are just jealous you’ll never be as cute as us,” Isak yelled.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Jonas scoffed and Isak flipped him off. He threw his cards down on the table and stood up, “Anyway, I have to go meet Eva now.”

“Ooooooh,” The boys teased and Jonas rolled his eyes and waved goodbye as he went out the door.

“I’m glad they worked things out, though,” Isak smiled after him.

“I’m glad we worked things out,” Even murmured and pecked him on the lips.

“Me too,” Isak mumbled as he tried to talk and kiss him back.

“Wow, you guys really don’t let up,” Mahdi spoke.

“I think it’s cute,” Magnus sighed wistfully.

“Yeah, well, you and Vilde spit coffee in each other’s mouths, so I don’t trust your judgement of cute,” Mahdi stated pointedly.

“Ah, you’ll find love one day,” Magnus shrugged.

“No, the coffee thing is weird,” Isak agreed with Mahdi. Magnus gave them all a dirty look.

“I do nothing but support you two and you are mean to me,” He glared.

“Aw, no Magnus, you and Vilde are cute too,” Even consoled the blond boy.

“Cuter than you two,” He sniffed.

“Noooo, you wish!” Isak and Even laughed simultaneously.

* * *

 

“Baby, I have to go to work,” Even said from beneath the smaller boy, where they had remained even after the other guys left. Even gently moved Isak off of him.

“Nooo,” Isak said pulling him back down.

“I can’t baby,” Even laughed into Isak’s mouth, “I can’t keep being late.”

“Ughh,” Isak sighed dramatically, “I can’t wait until I’m a doctor and can take care of us.”

“Oh yeah?” Even asked playfully, “Am I going to be your housewife?”

“Mhmm, maybe,” Isak grinned, “You can make me dinner, and you won’t ever have to wear clothes anymore.”

“I’m naked most of the time and you still can’t get enough?” Even’s voice jumped an octave.

“No,” Isak pulled him down again, “never enough. Want you all the time.”

He pressed another chaste kiss onto Even’s lips.

“You’re very needy,” Even teased as his hands drifted to tangle into the hair on the back of Isak’s neck, deepening the kiss.

“I love you,” Isak said once they pulled away.

“I love you too,” Even held Isak’s gaze. The moment was broken 2 seconds later when Even’s phone dinged to tell him that he was _definitely_ late.

“Fuck, I really got to go,” he said, frowning at the screen, “I’ll see you later, babe.”

He gave him one more peck before rushing out. Moments later he came running back inside.

“Forgot my keys,” He grinned once more and waved as he left for the second time. Isak knew he must have a goofy smile on his face. He couldn’t help it, though. He really never would have thought he’d be here in 6 months.

A guy he originally thought was an asshool, turned out to be the sweetest guy in the world, and he was his boyfriend. A serious boyfriend. A boyfriend whose parents he has met, who is going to meet his parents, who has talked about moving in together. A boy who took his mistake and turned his sister’s ruined drawings into a new piece of art to remember her by, and the first person he wanted to show was Isak, because he loved him. 16 year old Isak would be in utter disbelief that that was even possible, but here he was, earning all 6s in _pre-med_ and waiting for his _boyfriend_ to get off of work and come home to him.

Lazily, Isak decided to swipe through his phone to pass his boredom, until he noticed his old Tinder app. He’d never really used Tinder much, he tried and was bad at it, but he never deleted it. He decided to have one more look at it before deleting, since, why the hell not? It was all a bunch of garbage like he’d left it (or maybe he just didn’t get it). He looked at his old messages and one caught his eye. It was a message from Even. Curiously, he opened it. The message was dated, probably some time back during Even’s library stalking.

**From Even:**

My body has 206 bones.

Want to give me another

one?

 

Isak scoffed to himself, what an idiot. Even though he didn’t know if Even still used Tinder, he _hoped_ not, he still decided to message back.

 

**To Even:**

If you’re referring to my penis

it’s not a bone but a muscle

And the only muscle I’m willing

to give you is my heart <3

 

Isak wasn’t really expecting a reply so he was shocked when one came back relatively quickly.

 

**From Even:**

Wow that’s cute

Isak smiled to himself

 

**To Even:**

Cool let’s fuck

 

**From Even:**

Cool! Let’s do it. Where are you from

 

**To Even:**

Shut up

<3

How did you respond so quickly?

Do you still use Tinder??

 

**From Even:**

Yes

But you’re the only one I’ve

swiped yes on :)

 

**To Even:**

Holy shit

I love you

 

**From Even:**

<3

 

**To Even:**

<3

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know anything about tinder, Ive never used it so I just read the Wikipedia page and guessed lol
> 
> I considered making this a chaptered fic because I feel like I had enough content and plot to do that, but I realized that I absolutely would never finish it if I did, because I'm taking some break time from fics soon  
> so instead I condensed this into a moderately lengthed fic, it could be better if I had the stamina to write more in depth but I had fun writing it anyway, and I did try to keep parts of canon in


End file.
